cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Louden Styles
Mailk Brown (born July 4th, 1990), is a Commentator and Professional Wrestler that currently works for FDW, ICONic Pro Wrestling & WEDF on the NXT roster. During the beggining of Ocotber Brown start to take bookings going under his real name, on Novmeber 12 he annouched during a england tour that he's dropped the "Louden Styles" moniker and going by Malik Brown. He's also the owner of BATTLE PRO and former co-commentator for ABW. Commentating Career (2010-Present): During Louden's infamous run as a breakout commentator, he would spend most of his time providing commentary for many leagues. Some mostly defunct, but others have still been going to this very day. Styles commentated for WEDF, NESE, New-TNA, and even for his own league BATTLE PRO. Along with others that weren't included, but these were his most notable runs. He made his return to commentary on the WEDF episode of United. Current Promotions: WEDF (2015-Present): In May of 2015, Louden signed a contract to become a part of WEDF's burgeoning NXT brand. On May 11, 2015 episode of NXT, Louden lose against Kevin Owens in the First Round Tournament for the NXT Championship. Brown defeated Tyler Breeze at NXT Arrival after the match he was confronted by Finn Balor. IPW (2013-2015): In early Febuary during a BATTLE PRO house show, Oshujax came up to Louden and offer him a contract to IPW. Styles made his debut on Stage One of Road to Glory picking up a few points before being elimanated by Stage One Winner Zack Starr. At IPW's Two Night CPV "The Long Walk" he went up against The Loose Cannon Steven Santos in a very intense and brutal match with Santos picking the win via GTS Pro Wrestling: OLYMPUS: At OLYMPUS' debut event PROMETHUS, Malik Brown made his debut alongside Ethan Sander as the team DESTROY ALL MONSTERS, as members of Kenshin's Daimyo-Gun stable. The team would challenge the team of Lance Cassidy and Adrien Kline for the title of the inaugural Champions of Troy. In an considered upset, due to it being their first match as a team, the team of Malik and Sanders would become the first Champions of Troy. FDW (2011-Present): Louden Styles was signed to FDW around the time FWZ went defunct, he spent the majority of his time there as a commentator until late 2010 where he was randomly put into a Fatal 4 way match to determine the number one contender for the FDW World Championship, he came up short though with him impressing the FDW Owner Smokey, he was given a wrestling contract. At FDW's First CPV Last Days Louden Styles made his official CPV Debut on FDW losing to Antonio Cesaro via chair shot. Defunct Promotions: NESE POWER LAND (2011-2014): Louden was originally suppose to debut on WFC, but that show was absorbed into NESE East to create POWER LAND. On the first episode, Louden defeated Gordon Chan in a singles match. The win saw him recieve a title shot against WFC Openweight Champion Daisuke Sekimoto. On Episode 2, Louden would push Sekimoto to his absolute limit, but would come up short on, losing his title match in a very competitive match. However, on the same episode, Gordon Chan had defeated Xavier, gaining himself a shot at the Openweight Championship. Due to Louden's victory over Chan, and his good performance against Sekimoto, he was given the next shot at the Zeo-Japan Championship. On December 23, 2011 Styles Captured his First Major Title by winning The NESE Zeo-Japan Championship against Xavier. He lost the title to Dolph Ziggler ending his second reign as champion. Elite Dynasty Federation (2012-2015): Louden Styles signed a contract with EDF, in which is was supposed to make his debut after EDF Collision, but instead showed up at the CPV and surprised the crowd by kicking the ego out of that cocky, ignorant, Poison Bee, when he just finished his match against David Erro to become the new BRAWL/UWF Jobber Championship. However, after the beating was when Bee was diagnosed with several injuries, thus giving David Erro the title back automatically. After the event, Louden was suspended for an unknown given amount of time due to the unexpected assault. He expressed anger and bewilderment, mostly because that meant he couldn't be apart of the Japan Tour. As stated, he plans to shoot a video explaining why he did it and what he"ll do next after the suspension is over. At EDF Lethal Lottery, Louden made his return taking part in the Lethal Lottery match, making quick work of Posion Bee and staying in the longest until he was sadly elimnated by Ryan Mclean. It has been reported that Louden will take on Posion Bee at Stairway To Heaven to which Louden has pointed out to be "not really worried about". NAW South (2012): It was announced that Louden Styles was one of the newest members of the NAW South roster. On June 4, 2012 Louden made his debut on NAW South Showdown episode in tag team action with Lemarcus Carter calling themselves SoulStyles as they won thier match against The Kings Of Wrestling, sadly that would be his only appearance as NAW South closed its doors yet again. Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League (2012): Louden took part in the BRAWL Internet Title Tournament which resulted in him winning the tournament and becoming the first BRAWL Internet Champion, after the tournament it was announced that Louden has signed on to the company, unfortunately Louden was the last ever champion as B.R.A.W.L closed it doors. It's Walleh Time (2011-2012): Louden made an appearance on IWT Xtra 10, Killing "The Immortal" Steven in a public execution match. IWT would close. New Outback Championship Wrestling (2012): Louden made his debut in episode one facing off against Arcan for a chance to become to first NO-CW World Champion, He lost to Arcan via arcan's foot on the ropes. World CAW Wrestling (2012): Louden Styles made a appearance on WCW Thunder as part of the NESE POWERLAND exchange as Styles and Tanahashi were victorious in their tag match. It was announced around late august that the owner of WCW CB Carter signed Louden Styles a contract to WCW which automatically sent him to TME, but it was turned back into Thunder and he was sent to a new brand called WSX. New Skype CAW Wrassling (2012): NSCW hired Louden and he became NSCW Champion by winning a triple threat match. He would soon enter a Best-of-7 series with Steven Spriter. Louden won a singles match to lead the series 1-0 but Spriter won a sprinting match tying it at 1-1. Louden then won a Mario Tennis Match, making it 2-1. The company would later close. Mixed Martial Arts Career Louden has been a long time advocate of Mixed Martial Arts. In late 2011 Louden Styles began training regularly with Gracie Jiu-Jitsu saying "This isn't just because of my passion for MMA, it's about making myself an even bigger threat inside the ring.". Louden made his MMA debut on UPF 3 facing Brandon Vera. Louden won by knockout in the second round, critics called the fight "Very one sided, a strong showing for Styles." Guest Appearances: Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk (2012): Louden made a guest appearance at TCW* XXV: Fists of Iron Reign of EVIL taking on Racky Joe the Afro Bandito in a Owner vs. Owner Extreme Rules match.Styles nailed the Label Of Silence on Racky Joe, but Joe came back and looking to end it only to be caught by a spinning backfist and getting hit with The Lable Of Silence yet again, losing the match. Louden then went on to say that being in TCW* for a Guest Appearance was a dream come true and he enjoyed his match with Racky Joe. Louden made his return to TCW* as apart of team CAW S.C.U.M with fellow members Evan O'Shea and Brent Harvanator in the first round of the *32: War Games Torneo Serpiente defeating Team NESE (Ultramantis Black, KENTA and Bandit Keith). Personal Life: Louden grew up watching wrestling since the age of five watching such companies as ECW, WWE,and WCW. At the age of 17 he moved out to Nashville,TN to focus on his dream of being a professional wrestler. For the majority of his career he would work as a commentator or ring announcer while being trained jumping from different wrestling schools here and there. He met Shane Douglas while at a local NWA show, it was there that The Franchise gave him pointers and took him under his wing. He is close friends with Evan O'Shea, James Blazer, and Brent Harvanator. Brent, Evan, Himself, and James collectively call themselves "The Fucking Assholes" or, more commonly, CAW S.C.U.M. Louden over the years, his wrestling style has changed, from the traditional southern wrasslin' to mixture of southern wrasslin' with a mix of Japanese Strong that he learned during his sparring sessions with Evan O'Shea Louden has a little brother named Dante Brown (also know as Dante Styles) who is also a professional wrestler and works in IPW Louden is also a avid Anime and Comic Book Fan. Triva: *Louden is very close friends with Brent Harvanator and Evan O'Shea, as they travel the road together going to many shows together. *Styles has a tattoo on his arm of his zodiac symbol cancer that he got one night in a tattoo parlor in England with Brent *Louden actually knows CHIKARA and Kaiju Big Battel announcer Gavin Loudspear (aka Louden Noxious), Gavin affectionatlly calls him Louden # 2 while he's Louden # 1 *When he first started out wrestling, Louden was a traditional Southern Style wrestler until he and Brent went to japan on his first tour, it was there he went to the Kaientai Dojo to learn puroresu which added to the Memphis Style he was taught. *Louden is one of the head trainers at the Danger Zone along with the likes of Evan O'Shea, Brent Harvanator, Oshujax where they help train and teach new talent for BATTLE PRO, even the likes Racky Joe come in and lend a helping hand considering there partnership/freindship *Louden is also close friends with Racky Joe even coming to a few TCW* house shows and events hanging out backstage, one night only during one of thier house shows Racky Joe and Louden Teamed up (calling themsleves 2 Skinny Banditos) to take on Nappa and Jacob Graves in a winning effort Allignments: * Alliges: ** Brent Harvanator (Personal Friend and partner in CAW S.C.U.M) ** Racky Joe (Personal Friend/Business Partner and Rival) ** Evan O'Shea (Personal Friend and partner in CAW S.C.U.M) ** James Blazer (Personal Friend and partner in CAW S.C.U.M) * Rivals: **Matt Eichorn (Universal Rival) **Steven Santos (NSCW) In Wrestling: Finishers: *'Jaguar Knee/ BOOM! Headshot (Running single leg high knee) (2015-Present)' *'Silence Is Golden (Swing Bottom Knee Strike) (2012-)' *'Ghetto Lock Alpha (Crossed leg-trap triangle choke) (2013 -)' *The Label Of Silence (Spinning Backfist followed up by a ChokeBreaker; Used rarely after) (2011 - 2012) *The 7/04 (Achilles Tendon Lock) (2011-2012) (Used as a regular after) *Styles Over Bagdad - S.O.B (Phoneix Splash) *Hardstyle 101 (Splash Mountain ) (Used In NESE PowerLand) *Burning Hammer (used in IWT To Kill Immortal Steven) Signature Moves: *'Jaguar Knee (Jumping Knee Strike) (2012 -)' *'Flash Kick (Super Kick; Tribute to Alex Stryder) (2012-)' *'VIOLENCE PARTY (Multiple various attacks to opponent in corner) (2014-)' *Ode To Danielson (Kick Flurry followed by a Kick to The Head) (2011 - 2012; Used as a regular move after) *Astro Stylin (Astro Scissors) (2011 - 2012; Used as a regular after) Patented Moves: *Ode to Danielson (kick flurry followed by a roundhouse kick) *Ghetto Lock Beta (Achilles Tendon Lock) *Ghetto Lock Gamma (Heel Hold) *Astro Stylin' (Astro Scissors) *Mafia Kick (Drive by Kick) *Death By Styles (Double Foot Stomp while opponent is in Tree of Woe) *Hardstyle 101 (Splash Mountain) *DDT *Urange *Rolling Elbow *Flashing Elbow *Nashville Plunge (Fisherman Buster) (used to honor his mentor and trainer Shane Douglas) Nicknames: * Ghetto Shoot Style (2013 -Present) * The Loudman (2016-Present) * CAW's Hottest Prospect (2012-2014) * That Young Loud Kid (Self Entitled, 2011-2013) * The Mayor of the Violence Party (2016- Present) * The Voice of New-TNA (Self Entitled, 2011-2012) * Lights Out (UPF 2012-Present) Wrestlers Trained: * Brett Haskins * Dante Styles * Gage Grayson Championships and Accomplishments: Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League: * BRAWL Internet Championship (First) (1 Time; Defunct) New Skype CAW Wrasslin: *NSCW World Champion (1 time; Defunct) NESE POWER LAND: * NESE Zeo Japan Champion (2 times) Pro Wrestling: OLYMPUS: * Champions of Troy (First) (1 Time, Current) - with Ethan Sander Theme Songs: * "I Don't Walk Straight" by The Hollywood Kills * "Super Hero" by Level (EDF 2nd and Current Theme) * "DEATHCAMP" by Tyler The Creator (Pro Wrestling OLYMPUS, while teaming with Ethan Sander) * "Black' by Sevendust (NESE 1st theme, WCW 1st theme, No-CW 1st theme, IPW theme) * "Ghetto Dreams" by Common (NSCW 1st Theme) *Another Night by The Real McCoy (IWT 1st Theme) * "Here We Are Juggernaut" by Coheed and Cambria (BRAWL 1st Theme, VCW 1st Theme, and EDF 1st Theme) * "Dirty Angel" by Voodoo Johnson (Theme as a member of CAW S.C.U.M) Category:NESE Category:IWT Category:Commentator Category:New-TNA Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:NSCW Category:NO-CW Category:WCW Category:EDF Category:Trainers Category:IPW Category:Original Category:WEDF Category:Pro Wrestling: Olympus Category:DCA Wrestling